


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Jey Uso

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Can I get a Making a snowman together with Jey Uso from the Christmas prompt and also a A-Z headcannon, if it's still open pretty please with a cherry on top. 🍒 🙏❜❜-harleymoxley
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/Reader, Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Jey Uso

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_He likes to pamper and take care of you after sex._

_Making sure you are okay. Kissing any bruises, you have._

_Cleaning you up. Whether is with a warm washcloth or drawing a bath for you._

_Massaging you._

_Hugging you close to his side. Tracing patterns on your arm._

_Kissing your forehead, and the top of your head._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His arms mainly. He takes great pride in all of his body._

_He loves all of your body. His top two would have to be your neck and legs. He loves running his hands up your leg or down. Loves kissing them. And grabbing them. Also, when you wrap your legs around his waist or head._

_Your neck because he loves to leave a trail of kisses or love bites on your neck. Also, likes to nuzzle his head/ nose against your neck._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Jey will cum inside of you. on your stomach, ass, face, and mouth._

_He will also swallow your cum when he eats you out._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He wants to be more like fully dominate with you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_He is experienced. He knows how to pleasure you. and judging by the many orgasms he gave you; he isn’t failing in making you cum._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary, it might seem like such a vanilla_ _position, but he likes this position because he gets to see your facial expressions. Also, the V, the spreader._

_Positions that you are pressed face-first to the wall or your back is to him. The ones where he is in control._

_Like, doggy style, lowered dog, face down doggy._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He can be both. He likes to make sure you are comfortable. So, he will make jokes._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He will trim and groom his hair down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_It honestly depends on the mood if it is soft sex, then he will go all out. Having candles in the room._

_Holding your hand, kissing you. Sweet talk._

_Though he does hold your hand, kiss every inch of your body, and caress you either if it is fast and rough or slow and sensual. He will also praise you._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He jacks off._

_Whether it is to pictures of you or sexting you or having phone sex with you._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink._

_Edging/Orgasm control._

_Spanking._

_Light choking._

_Dominate._

_Hair pulling._

_Sensual play._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere is fine with Jey._ _In the house, on every surface, the hotel, at work, the locker rooms, in the hallway (course where it is unoccupied), shower, the car._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Whenever you wear revealing clothes. Especially, tight clothes._

_Rubbing your ass against his crotch._

_Ring gear/attire._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_He will never do something without asking you first. He will never do something that you are uncomfortable with. Nor would he try to push you into doing it._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He is a giver ad he loves receiving._

_He likes the feeling of your mouth wrapped around his cock. Bobbing your head up and down. Playing with his balls. Twirling your tongue around his tip. His hands gripping your hair tightly._

_Jey loves eating you out. He uses his tongue a lot though. Whether it is to lick you by dragging his tongue up and down, or zig-zag licks, or lapping. He does suck as well. Using the pad of his thumb to rub your clit._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Fast and rough, all the way. Might slow it down if you tell him too._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Jey loves the idea of a quickie. Both of you either do it when him and you are at work or out somewhere and can’t wait till you have sex at home._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Jey is also up for taking risks and experimenting. Though he asks you and makes sure you are on board with the experiment and risk._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He can last for four rounds tops. He kind of likes to push you to the point you are breathless._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Nah he doesn’t own them. Might use them once in a blue moon on you. But his fingers, mouth, tongue, and cock are more than enough for you to be writhing with pleasure._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He is the king of teasing. He will pull out of you before your orgasm even washes over you._

_Tease you with the tip of his cock around your entrance._

_Swirl his tongue around your clit and focus entirely on that._

_Get you all hot and bothered at work._

_He will tease you to the point you are aching for his touch._

_Though you tease him back. So, he isn’t the only one that does the teasing._

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He is very loud. He doesn’t care who hears him. He doesn’t care about the complaints. His moans, his groans, his grunts are all loud._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Whenever both of you are doing it missionary style, he likes to kiss you heavily. His hands are either cupping your face or jaw. Or he is choking you lightly while his other hand is holding your hand above your head._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_It is pretty big and thick._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_All the way through the rough. He is always horny._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He won’t fall asleep until you fall asleep. He will make sure you are safely snuggled and comfortable in his arms, and off in dreamland before he falls asleep. He will press multiple kisses on top of your head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep._


End file.
